Princess Bubblegum
Upload any pictures of Princess Bubblegum here, just make it appropriate. *Princess Bubblegum's birthday is June 18, the same as Natasha Allegri and former Beatle, Paul McCartney. *Her original name was Bettie, but Pendleton Ward changed it to Bonnibel because Bettie is his mother's name.[9] *Princess Bubblegum loves pink as stated in "The Real You." *In "To Cut a Woman's Hair," she reveals that she loves spaghetti. She has since been seen eating it in multiple episodes. *Princess Bubblegum's telephone looks as if it's made out of peppermint. *As seen in "Mortal Folly" and "The Creeps", Princess Bubblegum wears earrings but does not appear to have ears. *Princess Bubblegum has a gender-swap: Prince Gumball. *Princess Bubblegum has a bio suit in Project Exonaut. *In the Animated Short, the gem in her crown is red, but in the series it is turquoise. In "Mortal Folly," it is revealed that the turquoise stone in Princess Bubblegum's crown protects her and whoever wears it from The Lich's powers. *The length of Princess Bubblegum's rule is questionable, since one year ago she wouldn't have been able to rule the Candy Kingdom. Andy Ristaino suggests she may not be as young as she appears. This is further proved by the fact she hasn't aged the whole series even though two years have passed since the series began, since Finn is now fourteen. She was also eighteen when Baby Snaps was a child and he is now an adult, or at least much older than he was when she visited him in the orphanage.[10] *In "Video Makers" and "Mortal Folly," she consumes other Candy People. According to Adam Muto, this is to replace lost candy biomass.[11] *In the episode "Susan Strong," when Finn and Jake are talking to Princess Bubblegum about chasing the fish people away, a portrait of Princess Bubblegum and an old lady is in the top left corner of her room. In the same episode she mentions a great uncle named Uncle Gumbald, though it is not known if they are blood relatives.[12] *She has parental issues that are completely different from those of Finn or Marceline.[13] *She is the fourth most shown character, surpassed only by Finn, Jake, and the Snail. *She and her gender-swap is the only known humanoid Candy Person. *She has kissed Finn in four episodes (including the Animated Short). *Princess Bubblegum appears to have a talent with the electric keyboard when she plays it in the episode "Dream of Love." *She makes a cameo appearance in "Hug Wolf" in the background of the Candy Kingdom chasing after a black or dark gray cat. She was wearing the same clothes as in "The Real You." *Her name in Latin America is la Dulce Princesa, which means the Sweet Princess. *Her name in Brazil is Princesa Jujuba, which means Jellybean Princess. *As seen in "Mortal Folly", she stress eats. *In the German dub of Adventure Time, Princess Bubblegum speaks German and Turkish. *Because of Flame Princess' "unstable elemental matrix," and the disaster that occur from intense romance, she convinced Flame King to contain Flame Princess in the lamp. at-200x150-princess-bubblegum-picture-1.jpg pb16.jpg at-200x150-lady-rainicorn-picture-3.jpg|link=Lady Rainicorn pb5.jpg tumblr_m0cdj01yw61r5jb91o1_500.jpg|link=Lady Rainicorn 180px-PrincessBubblegumOutfit1.png pb1.jpg pb2.jpg PB.png Princess.jpg Pbb15.jpg|link=Peppermint Butler images-194.jpg 116px-Bonnibel_-_Tart_Dress_-_by_Natasha.png 94px-Bonnibel_-_Science_Suit_-_by_Natasha.PNG 137px-Marissue_4_cover_4.jpg 159px-180px-HNI_0090.jpg 177px-Tumblr_madl3zIV2x1qbhwlpo1_500.jpg 212px-Princess_bubblegum_by_kristy1giroro-d55mj0b.png 212px-Screen_Shot_2012-09-03_at_1.24.18_PM.png 212px-Screen_shot_2012-09-03_at_2.57.04_PM.png 212px-PrincessBHaters.gif Marceline Pokemon.png|PB as a nurse princess_bubblegum_by_mimioncrak-d3fw6lj.png|PB blowing a kiss AT_Icons_100x100_Princess.jpg images-502.jpg images-503.jpg images-505.jpg images-507.jpg 274px-Tumblr m5juf1n6Gz1qzc84bo3 1280-500x550.png memories_and_emotions_by_kasugaxxx-d4kxdg3.jpg tek505f2f984a0e39793769.png 11tumblr.jpg 114tumblr.jpg 1157_23b8_701.png tumblr_m7o8bd15kF1qevgn3o1_500.png 11adventure-time-mashup-dr-who.jpg adventure-time-mashup-mario-2.jpg what_should_i_write_by_vanillycake-d5dfp99.jpg 38325-adventure-time-princess-bubblegum-and-marceline-chibehs.jpg Marceline and bubblegum right by my side by xtheenchantedwolfx-d5aajce large.jpg 82px-0,501,0,500-Tumblr_m4emcesB2h1rrvwydo1_500.jpg princess_bonnibel_bubblegum_by_natsumifuu-d565mr5.png Category:adventure time Category:girls Category:princess Category:Candy People Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Princess Bubblegum